


Cloud 9 +

by konkan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bickering, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, junbin, youtubers junbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkan/pseuds/konkan
Summary: Hanbin used Junhoe for clout to get popular on YouTube and to get his music known to more people. Now as their relationship progress from fake-dating to best friends to real boyfriends, they gotta go through the stages of physical intimacy.(( also a complementary smut story for [CLOUT 9] junbin au on Twitter ))





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is an extra story and a part of my junbin au on twitter @ikonikan, Clout 9. if you haven't read it before please give it a read here! https://twitter.com/ikonikan/status/1042723623708979200 // thank you!

All sore and exhausted from their first time doing a live gig together as Youtube musicians, Hanbin and Junhoe enter Hanbin’s studio apartment - practically Junhoe’s second home by now - with heavy eyes. Junhoe sits on the studio chair, eyes closed like he has something in mind. Hanbin just crashes onto his small bed.

“Imma sleep,” Hanbin mumbles sleepily. “So… tired.”

“I wanna sleep too.” Junhoe pouts.

Hanbin waves his hand at the small space on the bed next to him. “As you can see, there’s no space left. Go home.”

“I can’t drive home tired like this, I used my last strength to drive here,” Junhoe whines like a huge baby. “If I drive now I’ll fall asleep and get thrown under a truck or something.” He walks to the bed and squeezes in, laying next to Hanbin and filling all the empty spaces left that’s barely available on the medium-sized sofabed. “Let me sleep.”

“Sleep on the floor,” Hanbin snaps.

“Get a bigger bed,” Junhoe hisses.

“Ugh, suck my dick,” Hanbin groans.

Junhoe can’t help but grin sleepily at that. “Stop making requests you don’t really mean,” he yawns and immediately falls asleep, snuggling closer to Hanbin’s embrace due to the limited space. 

Hanbin tries to distance himself from Junhoe, but his body is already on the edge of the bed. Guess he has no choice but to sleep like this.

Before drifting into sleep, Hanbin looks at Junhoe’s sleeping form and his entire heart swells. Who the hell is this guy in his arms? Where’s the loud, obnoxious, dumb Junhoe he always bicker with? This sleeping guy right here just looks like a baby. A gigantic baby, but a baby still.

This feels so wrong. They’re not even real friends, Hanbin just got close to Junhoe for clout on YouTube and now they’re fake-dating. That’s all they are, just two people with no strings attached, so why does being with Junhoe like this feels kind of comfortable somehow?

Hanbin closes his eyes. He lets exhaustment take over his mind and let their limbs get tangled together.

 




 

Hanbin stirs awake slowly, squinting at the sunlight. Damn, how many hours have he slept? He probably missed a schedule today, but the bed is impossibly warm Hanbin really doesn’t want to get up. He lazily throws his head to the other side so he can sleep some more… only to be met by the sight of Junhoe’s sleepy eyes softly gazing at him.

Hanbin did the only thing that makes sense. He yelps and pushes himself off the bed, making him fall face-first on the hard floor. 

“OUCH!”

Junhoe sits up groggily. “Huh?! Hanbin, what are you doing on the floor??”

So much for a peaceful morning. Hanbin groans at the pain. “I fell, what do you  _ think  _ I’m doing??”

Junhoe blinks confusedly and helps Hanbin up. “But why? Oh shit, you busted your lip!”

Hanbin touches the corner of his lower lip and winces. It really is wounded because he fell face first from the bed. All thanks to Junhoe. “You caused this!”

“I didn’t even do anything!”

“You-you startled me!”

“I was just waking up!”

Hanbin groans. “Ugh, I’ll have this wound on Yunhyeong hyung’s shooting for his cooking vlog later this day!”

“That’s still not my fault.”

Hanbin clicks his tongue in disgust, but there’s a hint of humor there. “Ck. I don’t ever want to sleep again with you.” Then Hanbin frowns at himself. “Okay, wait, that sounds kinda wrong."

Junhoe boyishly grin. “Me neither. Next time let’s not just sleep. Do something. Hehe.”

“KOO JUNHOE THAT’S DISGUSTING.”

“Kidding! Haha.”

 




 

“Yunhyeong hyung’s dish was too spicy!” Junhoe complains after he finishes a round of karaoke in Hanbin’s studio that night. They cooked and ate spicy food for Yunhyeong’s vlog a couple hours ago but Junhoe’s lips are still swollen red and feels like it’s on fire. “You look like a fucking clown,” Hanbin mocks as he posts Junhoe’s crack video on Instagram.

“Guess who’s the real clown,” Junhoe rolls his eyeballs and sits next to Hanbin in front of his worn iMac.

“Hey, Junhoe, I made an arrangement of music based on your new poem, check this out.” Hanbin pulls Junhoe’s chair closer to him so they can huddle over the old computer together. Hanbin plays a sample of a beat and Junhoe nods to it. “Damn, this does fit my poem!”

Hanbin can feel Junhoe close to him, so without thinking, he looks to his side only to freeze at their proximity. Hanbin can clearly see Junhoe, whose lips still red, cackling with pure delight at something Hanbin doesn’t focus on anymore.

Seconds passed. Junhoe notices Hanbin’s stare and uncomfortably turned his head to his side. “OK SHUT UP don’t tell me I still look like a clown-” but his voice dies down. None of them looks at each other’s eyes because both are staring at one another’s lips. Two seconds later Junhoe makes a brief eye contact with Hanbin, an unspoken question thrown. Hanbin blinks as the answer.

The next thing Junhoe knows, he slips Hanbin’s upper lip between his lips and presses lightly, careful not to hurt Hanbin’s wound on the right corner of his lower lip. The next thing Hanbin knows, he parts his lips a little and softly kneads Junhoe’s plump lower lip. The next thing they know, they’re kissing.

Everything happens so fast. The voices telling Hanbin this is wrong fades out in the back of Hanbin’s head. He parts his lips wider, wanting more.

“Ouch.” He unconsciously lets out a small groan when the deepened kiss accidentally stings his wound a little. He isn’t planning to stop though; but Junhoe suddenly snaps and pulls away with wide eyes. Junhoe grimaces as he realizes the shitty situation he’s gotten himself into. He mumbles “Sorry, gotta go bye,” real quick and bolts off the room.

The next thing Junhoe and Hanbin know, they’re both grimacing to themselves in regret. Regretting why the kiss had to happen - or maybe why the kiss had to end.

Everything happened so fast in just about 10 seconds. But those 10 seconds haunt them for the rest of the night, a little cloud 9 for them to keep as a secret because they won’t ever admit to each other that they enjoy the kiss.


	2. Make Out

Junhoe sits on Hanbin’s sofabed with so much exhaustion from their gig today. His energy is all drained out. However, without any words, Hanbin stands in front of him and reaches out to caress Junhoe’s nape, tenderly massages out his tense muscles. Junhoe flinches but his eyes flutter shut, giving in to the skinship. He wants to refuse the touch but he’s really tired now, it’s easier to let his guard down.

Junhoe gulps before breaking the silence. “Remember what happened here before?”

Hanbin scoffs. “Oh so now you decide to remember what happened here before. You pretended to forget.”

“I always remember,” Junhoe mutters. “I just didn’t acknowledge it, that’s all.”

Hanbin fingers runs through Junhoe’s undercut up to his hair. “Why not?” he asks in a soft voice.

Junhoe stays quite for a while. When he speaks, his voice turns husky. “I’m scared. Of making a mistake. I keep overthinking about you, and me, and everything.”

“You really are a timid guy,” Hanbin remarks. His fingers brush away Junhoe’s hair that fall on his forehead, making junhoe look up. “Don’t overthink. You did well.”

Junhoe’s longing gaze gets locked into Hanbin’s eyes. “What did I do well?” 

Hanbin’s fingers fondle with junhoe’s soft nape again. “Everything. The thing you did on stage just now. The thing you did here back then.”

Hanbin leans down to meet Junhoe’s lips in one swift move, finger hooked under Junhoe’s chin to tilt his head up. Soon they’re both enthralled in warm, soft-lipped kisses. Junhoe tries to hide a whimper at the contact - God knows how much he wants this, to have Hanbin’s luscious lip in his, to clutch at hanbin’s hoodie-clad waist and pull him closer. 

Hanbin hears the low voice Junhoe made and surges forward to stand in between Junhoe’s parted legs, closing the gap between them. They part for a second to breathe. Junhoe panics when their eyes meet. He hates to think the kiss is over when he still wants so much more and Hanbin’s gonna scold him for doing something so wrong yet again. But Hanbin simply returns his gaze to Junhoe’s mouth and kisses him again -  this time open-mouthed and sure, tongues meeting for the first time. 

The hot entrance drives Junhoe to pull Hanbin in a hug, but at the same time Hanbin also pulls Junhoe too for a deeper kiss. The sudden movements make Hanbin lost his balance and stumbled on Junhoe’s lap, knees dropping on the sofabed. They break the kiss to chuckle at it together.

Junhoe’s hands move to Hanbin’s thighs that straddle him. “Sorry.”

“I told you not to overthink.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

“Shut up,” hanbin laughs and leans down to presume the kiss. He sits on Junhoe’s lap with his legs and arms all wrapped around him, licking and sucking Junhoe’s tongue, making Junhoe shiver and think this is enough to drive him nuts - but whoops, apparently he spoke too soon, because then Hanbin nibbles Junhoe’s lower lip and Junhoe lets out a loud husky grunt in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. He falls on his back and pulls Hanbin down with him. In normal circumstances, this should’ve been a pretty hot scene, but the sofabed isn’t really big enough for that. 

Junhoe’s head bumps into the back rest with a loud thud. “Ouch!” Junhoe breaks apart from the kiss and yelps in pain.

“Pffft,” Hanbin stifles his laughter and rubs Junhoe’s head quickly while still sitting on top of Junhoe. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Hahaha.”

“How would I know!” Junhoe grumbles. He sheepishly wipes his wet and red lips, courtesy of Hanbin. “Get a bigger bed, Bin, geez.”

“My bed? You should get a smaller head, it’s too big.”

Junhoe can feel heat travelling south to his groin at the sight of Hanbin sitting on his lower stomach. He digs his fingers at Hanbin’s hip bones. “Ugh, you’re impossible.”

“Hey, Juneya,” Hanbin looks into Junhoe’s eyes with a dark gaze tinted with lust, but his lips form a sneer. “Are we seriously bickering in the middle of making out?”

Junhoe gulps. He tightens his grip on Hanbin’s hips. “Hmm. Why do we always fight again?”

“That’s because you’re dumb,” Hanbin smirks. He lowers himself against Junhoe to kiss him again, creating addictive friction between their bodies on purpose, and their desires for each other take over.    

After all the make-out, dry-humping, and hands-all-over without anything coming off, it ends just like how it started - soft-lipped and cuddly. Junhoe peppers tender kisses on the faint marks he left on the base of Hanbin’s neck and one under Hanbin’s left jaw. Hanbin sighs in content with one hand caressing Junhoe’s nape and the other stroking Junhoe’s back underneath his shirt.   

Hanbin knows this feeling won’t last forever. He knows this is wrong and he should let go. But that doesn’t stop him from snuggling closer to Junhoe and let himself drown in blissful sleep, thinking that cloud nine  _ does  _ exist, even if only for a short period of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! idk if it's good enough or not so please leave a comment if you don't mind. i'll appreciate it so much! <3


	3. Goodluck Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that they have confessed their real feelings to each other...

The next morning Hanbin brushes off whatever happened between him and Junhoe last night. Hurt, Junhoe leaves Hanbin’s place with a fake smile and they lost contact for more than a week. The week without each other feels incredibly lonely and sad for both of them, but no one makes a move. Until Junhoe goes live on Instagram to tell his fans that he and Hanbin ‘break up’. Fans only know about their fake relationship, but in fear of Junhoe truly breaking up with him for real and not talk to him anymore, Hanbin frantically tries to reach out to Junhoe before the younger starts his break up announcement. He’s finally able to call Junhoe and sings his true feelings, but he ends up blabbering in nervousness.

“Hanbin,” Junhoe cuts Hanbin’s blabber. “We both know I’m the dumb one between us two but you should know you’re an absolute idiot.”

Hanbin manages to hail a cab. He gets into the taxi, gives Junhoe’s address to the driver, and waits for Junhoe to continue on the phone. But Junhoe says nothing else on the call.

“Uhh…” Hanbin chews his lower lip. “Are you angry at me?”

“Of course, idiot.”

Hanbin’s temper flares up. “Hey, I just sang you a song about my feelings for you and you’re just gonna tell me I’m an idiot?”

“What else are you besides an idiot?” Junhoe fires back on the phone. “If you feel that way you should just tell me! Do you think the past week without you has been easy for me? I feel just as empty as you, idiot!”

Hanbin’s emotions are mixed up at Junhoe’s (not so) confession. “So... do you like me?”

Junhoe scoffs rudely on the phone without answering.

“Do you like me or not, just answer for fuck’s sake!” Hanbin freaks out. 

“I do! Of course I do, idiot, oh my god you’re so slow-witted!” Junhoe yells back as he freaks out too. “I thought it’s obvious already. If you care about me why didn’t you just tell me? I really thought you give no fuck. We could’ve skipped all the angst!”

Hanbin catches his breath - he suddenly feels sheepish. “I’m sorry,” Hanbin croaks. “I suck at understanding my own feelings. It has been my weakness since forever.”

“Huh!” Despite Junhoe’s affectionate words, Junhoe’s tone on the phone is smug and resentful. “Well, fix that weakness of yours.” 

Junhoe’s voice soften. “I don’t want you to feel empty. Your song is really beautiful but it makes me sad. Don’t feel empty, okay? If you need me, tell me.”

Hanbin’s chest glows in a warm heat at that. He nods and smiles even though Junhoe can’t see it through the phone call. “Okay.”

“You idiot.” This time Junhoe says that in a gentle tone. “Look, I gotta do the Instagram Live again. Bye.”

“Wait, Junhoe,” Hanbin stops the younger from ending the call as the taxi driver speeds up the cab through Junhoe’s neighborhood. “What are you going to tell Junics about us?”

Junhoe turns uncertain. “I don’t know. Do we want them to think we break up, or…?”

When the taxi arrives in front of Junhoe’s apartment building, Hanbin quickly pays and thanks the driver before stepping out. This is his first time going to Junhoe’s place although he has known Junhoe’s address all along. He got the address after they once bickered about how Junhoe eats everything in Hanbin’s fridge and Hanbin wanted to eat everything in Junhoe’s fridge in revenge. Hanbin smiles at that memory. His little catfights with Junhoe really become the highlight of his days. 

Hanbin talks to Junhoe again on the phone. “I’m in your place now. Can you wait for me before you start that Instagram Live?”

An hour later, Hanbin settles into Junhoe’s room comfortably after Junhoe finishes his second round of IG live. Following Hanbin’s instructions, Junhoe has announced a new song with Hanbin instead of their breakup. But now Junhoe stares at Hanbin with uncertainty. “I guess we’re not breaking up?”

Hanbin chuckles at Junhoe’s face that scrunches in confusion. “Junhoe, just let everyone think we’re dating.”

“And what about the truth?” Junhoe asks. “Are we really dating or not?”

Hanbin’s cheeks flush red. “Ah… I don’t know. Should we?”

A smirk grows on Junhoe’s face. He wiggles his eyebrows playfully. “I don’t know either. Don’t you feel empty without me?”

“Ugghhh, stop.” Hanbin groans in embarrassment. “I take it back. I wanna get rid of you out of my life.”

Junhoe laughs and sits beside Hanbin on his bed. “Good luck with that,” Junhoe teases lightly and shoves his face closer to Hanbin. “Now I know how you feel, so good luck getting rid of me.”

Hanbin whines. “I will still get rid of you.”

“Okay, good luck trying,” Junhoe smiles boyishly, and his smile is so warm that Hanbin feels drawn to Junhoe as his body gets closer inch by inch. Junhoe’s smile falter and his eyes blink in panic when Hanbin slowly closes their gap and plants a simple kiss on his lips.

When they break apart, both of them are blinking in confusion. “W-what was that for?” Junhoe mumbles.

“That’s, uh, that’s…” Hanbin has no idea either. “A… good luck kiss?”

Junhoe lifts his eyebrows. “That makes no sense.”

“It doesn’t?” Hanbin groggily asks, but Junhoe’s teasing smirk and warm grip on Hanbin’s hand makes Hanbin realize that Junhoe is just joking. Junhoe starts laughing at Hanbin’s dumbfounded face, then Hanbin pecks a quick kiss on Junhoe’s right cheek, and now it’s Hanbin’s turn to laugh at Junhoe’s red face.  

 




[1 MONTH LATER]

Junhoe enters Hanbin’s studio to the sight of Hanbin wearing his shoes and getting ready to leave. Hanbin looks up in surprise. “Oh, hey!”

“Hey, Bin. I gotta borrow your studio for a while, I’m practicing my producing skills.”

“Use it all you want,” Hanbin ties his shoelaces quickly. “Sorry I can’t stay, I’m gonna be late for my test. How’s jiujitsu exercise with Bobby hyung?”

“He couldn’t make it today, but no biggie - we always meet each other anyway.” Then Junhoe’s face lights up. “Hanbin, Bobby offered to take me to the dog shelter! But I told him we gotta move to a new house first.”

“That’s so thoughtful of him.” Hanbin grabs his bag and stands up. “I gotta run, bye Junhoe!”

Junhoe belatedly realizes that Hanbin forgets something after Hanbin has left for a couple minutes. Junhoe quickly texts the older.  _ Hanbin you forgot something!  _

Hanbin’s text back pops up.  _ Hm? _

_ your goodluck kiss hehe _

_ aaaahhhhh dammit i was too much in a hurry, should i go back upstairs?  _

_ nope, too late _

_ can i claim it later? :))  _

_ ew no _

_ why ‘ew’ i’m your boYRIEND _

_ point made :)) text me when you have arrived _

When his texts go unasnwered, Junhoe texts again. _ bin? _

Knock knock. Junhoe quickly opens the door again only to be met by Hanbin’s grinning face. Junhoe just exasperatedly sighs. “Bitch, you have a test you’re gonna be late for.”

“I need my goodluck kiss!” Hanbin takes a step forward right in front of Junhoe and hooks his hands on the back of Junhoe’s neck, Junhoe’s weak spot. The later simply smirks. “You weren’t this clingy before,” he comments, but he leans in and pecks Hanbin’s lips with a smile.

Junhoe starts backing away but Hanbin pulls him for another peck on the lips. “You weren’t exactly my boyfriend before.”

Junhoe stares at Hanbin so lovingly that Hanbin starts to feel awkward, but Junhoe only says, “You moron, you’re not gonna be able to take that test by being this late.”

Hanbin laughs. “Don’t worry, I’m a genius - I’ll pass anyway. Sorry I can’t keep you company. Netflix and chill later?”

“Do you mean it literally or figuratively?”

“Both, but figuratively sounds better,” Hanbin winks and sneers in contrast to Junhoe’s shudder. “I’m starting to regret ever asking you to date for real.”

“Nah, I know you’re whipped for me,” Hanbin pulls his hands away from Junhoe and this time it’s his turn to stare at Junhoe with a glazed look. “Gotta go now. Wish me luck!”

Junhoe grabs Hanbin’s hand and follows Hanbin out. “I’m walking you to the parking lot.”

“Don’t miss me too much, babe.”

“Don’t you ‘babe’ me-” Junhoe snaps, but then his eyes drop to their intertwined fingers and he can’t help but to smile. “-babe.”


	4. Handsy Handsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they've been dating for a while. hanbin wants to step up the game.

[ 6 MONTHS LATER ]

 

“Two tickets for Avengers 4, please pick a seat.”

Junhoe and Hanbin tower over the screen together. All the good seats in the middle are taken, except a couple seats in the top corner and a few seats in the lowest rows. Junhoe frowns, “Are there no better seats? Why do so many people watch at the same time with us?”

“Because it’s a box office movie, of course everyone wanna watch it, dumbass,” Hanbin mutters under his breath. Junhoe glares at that. “I told you I’m not a dumbass!”

“Alright. Smartass,” Hanbin corrects himself and smirks in satisfaction when Junhoe’s pout turns into a happy grin. Junhoe really doesn’t know that both names are all mockery. He’s a dumbass like that.

The ticket lady giggles at their exchange. “The premiere was only 3 days ago, so the theater is still packed with people. Why don’t you pick this two corner seats in the upper row?” The lady stops to eye Hanbin’s draped arm around Junhoe’s shoulders and continues, “Usually couples love to sit here.”

Hanbin’s arm drops along with Junhoe’s jaw. “W-we’re just going to watch the movie,” Junhoe rushes with a flushed face. Hanbin nods nervously, “Yeah, and sitting in the top corner will make our necks hurt.” But the line behind them gets longer and they don’t have much time to decide, so in the last minute Hanbin just shoves his card hurriedly and says, “Okay fine! We’ll get those two seats.”




The movie has started for 5 minutes but the entire top row is empty except for Hanbin and Junhoe in the corner. Junhoe keeps whining, “Hanbin the seats are empty, let’s move to the middle,” but Hanbin shushes him. The seats are all booked, so he bets these people sitting next to him are just late.

1 hour later, it’s getting obvious that the seats will remain empty. What is wrong with these people? Hanbin sighs. Maybe the seats in his row are booked for a group of coworkers who apparently need to work overtime and have to cancel their movie date. Or maybe something else, he may never know. Hanbin only knows that he and Junhoe are sitting too far away from the rest of the crowd. And it’s like no one will know what they’re doing. And it’s dark in here. And Junhoe’s face is too close to his. Not Junhoe’s fault - that guy  _ has  _ to get close to Hanbin in order to see the screen better because he sits by the wall. But Hanbin’s getting nervous.

To hide his own face from Junhoe’s, Hanbin places his head on Junhoe’s right shoulder and snuggles closer. The action is usual for them, Junhoe doesn’t even suspect a thing. He simply says, “If you’re sleepy just get some extra sleep,” and grabs a fistful of popcorn. Hanbin nods and tries to shake off his thoughts. He extends his right arm to grab popcorns from the carton placed between Junhoe’s thighs with eyes still glued to the screen, but stupidly - or miraculously - his hand lands on Junhoe’s crotch.

Junhoe’s entire body strains at the sudden contact and Hanbin freezes.  _ OH SHIT.  _ “OH SHIT,” Hanbin whisper-yells. “I’m so sorry! Didn’t mean to.” He quickly moves his hand a couple inches to the carton and grabs some popcorn.  _ Oh my god.  _ Hanbin wants to whack himself.  _ That’s just the stupidest mistake ever.  _

Sure, they’ve been dating for like half a year, but in those 6 months they weren’t like dating. More like having a partner to bicker all the time. They get productive together and then back to bickering and joking endlessly. They’ve kissed before they started dating, but now that they’re together their relationship isn’t really physically intimate - they just cuddle, plant good luck kisses. Maybe make out, jerk each other off, or suck each other’s dick on much rarer occasions. But that’s about it. Up until the last two months, Hanbin didn’t even register Junhoe as a real boyfriend, more like a best friend he loves. Until finally they settled into a steady rhythm in their relationship - less bickering and more loving. But they’re never the type of couple lost in fiery passion and lust - they’re always taking things slow.

And now Hanbin can’t shake off the thought of wanting Junhoe more. He looks up without moving his head on Junhoe’s shoulder and can see Junhoe’s face, still wearing that stiff expression from the accident. Hanbin bites his lower lip in desperation. This really isn’t the right time to get horny. He doesn’t want to scare Junhoe off.

Hanbin lowers his gaze and feels the need to touch Junhoe’s dick again, if only for his own small pleasure. He reaches out for the popcorn again but brushes his hand against Junhoe’s member under the sweatpants before finally putting his hand in the right place. Hanbin pulls his hand back and eats the popcorn he grabbed with a small smile. This is good enough for now. He’ll just ask Junhoe to suck his harden dick later when they’ve arrived at his studio room.

Junhoe grabs Hanbin’s right wrist all of a sudden. “Just do it if you want to,” Junhoe says in an ignorant tone, all while keeping his eyes on the screen. He pulls Hanbin’s hand and places it back on his crotch, where a small bump has emerged under Junhoe’s navy sweatpants. Hanbin looks at Junhoe in surprise, but Junhoe’s eyes is still glued on the screen although his hand presses Hanbin’s hand down on his hardening bump.

Hanbin gulps and returns his eyes on the screen, now facing straight ahead. His mind loses its focus on the movie and all his brain cells are focused on his hand, gently grabbing Junhoe’s member from outside the pants and slowly begins to massage it. Hanbin peeks a glance at his side and sees Junhoe biting his own lower lip. Damn, Junhoe really looks hot like that in a place as dark as this theater. Hanbin slips his hand underneath Junhoe’s sweatpants and gets underneath Junhoe’s boxer waistband in a second, finally fondling with his boyfriend’s half-hard dick. Junhoe lets out a stifled moan mixed with surprise and pleasure. 

Hanbin starts kneading his boyfriend’s length and pumping it gently, feeling giddy when it erects under his touch. He takes another peek at his side and sees Junhoe with his eyes shut closed now and teeth gnawing at his own lower lip, trying so hard not to make any noise.

“Junhoe, look at me,” Hanbin urges, and Junhoe’s eyes snap open. He can never say no to Hanbin’s request. Junhoe stares back into Hanbin’s eyes with shaking pupils, trying to hide his sudden lust because  _ oh my god that’s just embarrassing Hanbin’s gonna laugh at me -  _ but Hanbin’s gaze are blazing with a fire too similar to the one in his own gaze. Junhoe leans in and their parted lips meet, tongues immediately roaming one another’s mouth. 

They’re too busy to figure out what the second half of the movie is about. 




“Fuck you, Hanbin,” Junhoe pants, out of breath. Hanbin is really close to making him come by deep throating him in just a few minutes since they get into Hanbin’s studio room.

Hanbin pops Junhoe’s warm length out of his mouth, carelessly wipes a string of his saliva mixed with Junhoe’s precum. “Why?”

“You’re too-” Junhoe pulls Hanbin up to his lap again, “-good to be true. Now please stop.”

Hanbin laughs and leaves a trail of kisses along Junhoe’s jaw to his ear, all while grinding down his still-clothed ass to Junhoe’s naked dick. Junhoe shudders under him. “But, Junhoe, you haven’t come,” Hanbin mutters in a delirious tone. “Shouldn’t we fix that?”

For a while they stop talking as their mouths are busy kissing and sucking each other’s skin and their bodies do the rest of the talk. Junhoe’s arm reach around to cup Hanbin’s ass and moans when he squeezes it. Hanbin keeps their rhythm going, grinding hard against Junhoe’s still leaking dick, excitedly waiting for Junhoe to take further actions.

Junhoe does. He slips his hands into Hanbin’s pants, not bothered to take it off yet. He grabs handfuls of Hanbin’s ass and slowly makes his way to spreading Hanbin’s cheeks, all while nipping gently at Hanbin’s naked shoulder.

“Your hands are warm, babe,” Hanbin pants into Junhoe’s temple, ecstatic from the friction between their crotches and the finger that crawls in the crack of his ass.

“Thanks. You have a really nice ass,” Junhoe compliments back and licks another mark he just created on Hanbin’s shoulder. 

Hanbin pursed his lips, trying to stop a silly smile from spreading. “Oh God, why the fuck are we having this kind of conversation when we’re about to have sex. This is weird.”

Junhoe’s hands stop inside Hanbin’s pants. “We’re… doing that? We’re having… sex?”

Hanbin stops too, looking down at Junhoe who stares at him wide-eyed. “Y-yeah,” Hanbin stutters, getting nervous again. “I mean, if you don’t mind or anything-”

“I don’t mind,” Junhoe cuts quickly, giving Hanbin’s ass a tight squeeze. “Hanbin, I want you. Of course I don’t fucking mind.”

Hanbin’s eyes turn all soft at that. He cups Junhoe’s cheeks and brings him forward to kiss his lips again, puffy and red from all the kissing in the cinema before and in this room. He grabs Junhoe’s dick and pumps it quickly at the same time Junhoe squeezes his ass and his finger roams deeper in search of Hanbin’s hole, both letting out breathy moans into each other’s mouths. Hanbin’s about to lift Junhoe’s shirt and get rid of his pants - the only two pieces of clothing between them now - when Junhoe whispers, “Babe, you should get your lube and condom first.”

Hanbin’s entire body turns cold at that, but Junhoe doesn’t realize a thing and continues trailing wet kisses down to Hanbin’s nipples. “Junhoe, wait,” Hanbin places his palms on Junhoe’s chest to stop his boyfriend. “I don’t have those.”

“Hmm?” Junhoe’s hand still caresses Hanbin’s ass tenderly, but he looks at Hanbin now. “What do you mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i personally had fun writing this chapter but idk if it's good enough or not, so please leave a comment if you don't mind? i'll appreciate it so much! <3


	5. Take Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's about to go down.

There’s nothing more embarrassing than dropping by the convenience store near the apartment to get some lube and condoms at midnight, with kiss-swollen lips, still-hard dicks, and faint hickeys on necks that are about to turn a shade darker. Hanbin and Junhoe have worn their clothes again and try their best to look presentable with face masks covering their mouths, but the sexual tension is still thick and heavy and awkward between them.

Junhoe searches the racks for lube and hisses to Hanbin, “What kind of idiot keeps no lube OR condom in their rooms?”

“My lube ran out a couple days ago and I haven’t gone grocery shopping yet!” Hanbin whisper-yells in return. He’s looking for condoms until he spots condoms in the racks behind the cashier. Ugh, why is it even placed there? Hanbin decides to wait until all the other customers in the minimart has paid at the cashier and leave. “And I haven’t bought condoms for months. We’ve been dating for half a year, for god’s sake, it’s not like I have plans to fuck someone else!”

Junhoe looks like he’s about groan and laugh at that. “Still, you should’ve kept condoms in case you’re gonna fuck me, you know?”

“I didn’t think we’re gonna fuck anytime soon,” Hanbin moves aside so Junhoe won’t see his face, but can still hear his whisper. “We were taking things slow, remember?”

Junhoe’s two brain cells finally find a bottle of lube in the racks. He grabs one and stands awkwardly in front of Hanbin. “I know. But we’ve been together for quite a while, Bin, I must be lying if I said I don’t want to rush some things with you.” He prods Hanbin to walk.

They queue for the cashier behind a huge guy with tattoos, who apparently buys what seems like the entire store’s supply of condoms. Both of them whisper at each other, playing riddles about what those condoms may be used for, and they giggle to themselves.

“Maybe he has a new prostitution club and tonight is their grand opening but he forgot free condoms are part of his service, so he runs here to get those,” Junhoe suggests with a wild grin.

“Maybe he wants to have balloons for his son’s birthday but the balloons run out,” Hanbin whispers back, and Junhoe’s head tips back in a silent roar of laughter.

When it’s finally their turn to pay, Hanbin places the lube on the table and signals at the rack behind the cashier with his chin. “We’ll have two packs of condoms too, thanks.”

The cashier guy looks dreadful. “Oh no, I’m sorry but I think we ran out of condoms today.”

Junhoe and Hanbin glares. “What?!”

Cashier guy darts his gaze to the huge tattoo guy who has left the minimart with a bag full of condoms. “Our remaining stocks of condoms were already bought by that guy. Sorry.”

Hanbin wants to laugh at the sky. Fates are so cruel to play with his supposedly intimate night with Junhoe like this. “Fine, whatever, we’ll just pay for the lube.”

•••

Junhoe enters the room again in lazy steps. He drops his butt on the sofabed and falls face first on the bed. “Ughhh,” he groans. “We must be cursed with bad luck or something.”

Hanbin closes the door behind him and sits on the edge of the bed carefully. The mood between them is unclear; both still turned on, but also tired and embarrassed from all the deal with lubes and condoms. “We should probably just rest tonight,” Hanbin mutters.

Junhoe sits up straight, back facing Hanbin, and scoffs. “Well, duh. It’s not like we can do anything without condoms because it fucking sold out.”

Hanbin gets on his knees and crawls on the bed behind Junhoe to wrap his arm around Junhoe’s shoulder and place his chin on top of Junhoe’s head. “I had a great time tonight, though. Thanks for the movie date, Juneya.”

Junhoe snorts a breath, but he smiles a bit. “And for the makeout session here, and for the impromptu trip to the minimart?”

Hanbin looks down at Junhoe fondly. “Yeah, thanks for that, too.”

Junhoe looks up at Hanbin with eyes crinkled in a smile. “Well, then, thanks to you too, Hanbean.”

•••

It’s 2 AM in the middle of the night. They’ve been asleep for almost 2 hours, with Junhoe spooning Hanbin, both sleeping with no shirts on like how they often do for the past few months. Junhoe mutters something in his sleep and buries his face in Hanbin’s neck. His breath tickles so much that it stirs Hanbin awake.

“June,” Hanbin sleepily murmurs. “June, it tickles.”

“Hmmph.” Junhoe responds with a low hum and tightens his arm around Hanbin’s midsection, still asleep. He moves his face by an inch, nuzzles closer to the crook of Hanbin’s neck.

Hanbin is now wide awake. He starts berating himself for being dumb enough to start fooling around in the movies, then dumb enough for not having any protection in his room, until now he’s lying here pressed to Junhoe’s body without having any luck in trying to get more intimate. As much as he bickers with Junhoe, Hanbin loves him so much. Ew, that’s cheesy, Hanbin scrunches his nose at the thought, but he can’t describe his feelings for Junhoe other than love. It’s just that simple. He wants all of Junhoe and Junhoe to have all of him.

Plus, he wants the perks of having a hot (albeit dumb) boyfriend, so why not?  

“Hey.” Suddenly Junhoe talks, his voice husky from sleep. “Bin, what’s wrong?”

“Why are you awake?” Hanbin keeps his back to Junhoe, not wanting his dirty thoughts to get known.

“Dunno, you turn kinda stiff so I gotta check,” Junhoe yawns. “Things okay?”

“Yep. Go back to sleep.”

“Mm-kay.” Like an infant, Junhoe hugs Hanbin again and breathes steadily against Hanbin’s bare shoulders. His palm is warm on Hanbin’s stomach. Hanbin sighs at himself. How can he push this gigantic baby into getting sexual with him? Maybe they need some time. They’ll do it when they’re ready. In this relationship they gotta take it slow, gotta last for a long time.

Hanbin places his palm on top of Junhoe’s and caresses it softly. That’s when Junhoe stirs awake again behind him and kisses his cheek. “You’re tense.”

“Sorry. I got something in my mind.”

“Can I help?” Junhoe rubs Hanbin’s stomach. Hanbin tries to squirm when the heat from Junhoe’s palm slowly travels to his groin. But Junhoe holds him tight as his palm slides lower on purpose until it hovers above Hanbin’s dick under his pants. “If you’re tense here, I can help with that too.”

“N-no,” Hanbin stutters, but his body say something else - he lifts his hips so that Junhoe’s palm is now on Hanbin’s growing erection. Junhoe simply chuckles and kisses Hanbin’s ear softly, “You don’t have to tell me, I know.”

Junhoe rubs Hanbin’s length, kneading it from Hanbin’s balls to the tip with his huge, warm hand. Something churns inside Hanbin’s stomach and he looks over his shoulder to see Junhoe’s face, but he’s met with a feverish kiss instead. Then for the longest time they kiss deeply over Hanbin’s shoulder with Junhoe palming Hanbin’s meat and their tongues roaming each other’s mouths, before eventually they strip Hanbin off of his pants.

“Wait,” Hanbin stops and gets up from bed to get the lube he just bought on the table. When he arrives back to the sofabed, Junhoe has taken off his own pants and now sits on the bed fully naked. Hanbin secretly gapes at the view. He has seen Junhoe naked, but never sees Junhoe naked-and-ready-for-sex. All the training days with Bobby obviously paid off because his boyfriend looks really ripped. But Junhoe seems self-conscious, so Hanbin playfully whistles. “I have a hot boyfriend.”

Junhoe looks up to stare at Hanbin’s entire body and laughs, popping another boner worse than the boner he had before they went to sleep. God, Hanbin is such a turn on. “I also have a hot boyfriend.”

Hanbin opens the lube and crawls onto Junhoe’s lap slowly. “My boyfriend’s hotter.”

“Heck no, my boyfriend’s the best.” Junhoe pulls Hanbin closer on his lap by pulling his waist. Hanbin sits on Junhoe’s thighs and pours a generous amount of lube on his hands before he strokes Junhoe’s hard and needy dick. “You went to sleep hard like this? Poor baby.”

“Whose fault is it to not have any lube?” Junhoe sticks his tongue out. Hanbin swoops in and sucks Junhoe’s tongue as he pumps Junhoe’s dick to full erection. Amidst all the kiss Junhoe gets some lube on his own fingers and spreads Hanbin’s ass to find his hole. He pushes in one finger by an inch and Hanbin’s hole twitches with him inside. Junhoe wastes no time pushing in a second finger and slowly makes his way until his fingers are knuckle-deep inside Hanbin. Hanbin stops kissing Junhoe, too distracted with the pain and pleasure, and Junhoe nips all over Hanbin’s tattooed shoulder as he carefully makes a scissoring motion inside Hanbin.

“Sh-shit.” Hanbin moans when Junhoe’s finger accidentally brushes a particular spot. Junhoe does it again on purpose and bemusedly looks at Hanbin’s expression when the older moans again. With closed eyes and lips parted, Hanbin looks so good.

“Stop…” Hanbin murmurs in a low tone. Junhoe looks at Hanbin in concern. “Does it hurt?”

Hanbin’s eyes snap open. “No - I mean, yes, but no - I mean don’t stop.”

“Okay I’ll stop,” Junhoe pulls his fingers out, and when Hanbin lets out a whine, he pulls Hanbin closer and aligns his dick with Hanbin’s hole. “Babe,” Junhoe says breathlessly when the tip of his dick brushes Hanbin’s rim. “Take control.”

Hanbin clutches Junhoe’s shoulder for balance. “Hmm?”

“I’m scared of hurting you,” Junhoe whispers. “You should take the reign.”

Taking reign it is. Hanbin lets Junhoe’s tip brush over the mouth of his hole, already feeling ecstatic from the slight friction, before he lowers himself slowly. His hole takes in Junhoe’s thick meat inch by inch and he feels so many things all at once - Junhoe’s pulsating meat inside him, the rawness creates an overwhelming friction against his clenching walls. Junhoe’s lips on his chest and hands on his hips, pressing tightly in pleasure and refrain.

“Ahh, fuck,” Hanbin lets out a staggering moan when Junhoe’s dick is buried deeper inside him. Everything is too tight, too painful, too intoxicating. Junhoe is breathing heavily as he cups Hanbin’s ass in support. He presses his lips on Hanbin’s shoulder. “You’re amazing, baby.” Once Junhoe is fully inside Hanbin, their bodies stop moving and Junhoe locks his lips with Hanbin again, drinking him in. The kiss is blissful and soft, until Hanbin lifts his hips and slides out of Junhoe’s dick before he slams down back in.

“Damn, Hanbin,” Junhoe breathily grunts and jerks his hips up erratically to meet Hanbin’s steady bounce. Hanbin bites Junhoe’s lower lip and Junhoe sucks Hanbin’s swollen lips back in desperate lust. Hanbin takes control of their steadily increasing pace, forcing Junhoe to submit to his rhythm.

The tip of Junhoe starts to hit something inside him and Hanbin cries out Junhoe’s name, unable to hold it in again. He bounces faster on Junhoe’s dick and the movement makes loud wet pop noises that filled the room. Junhoe thrusts up harder to hit Hanbin’s profound spot again and Hanbin’s nails dig deeper into Junhoe’s skin. “Babe, ohh, fuck! Right there, fuck yes, Junhoe!”

The pain from Hanbin’s nails on his skin only burns Junhoe’s sexual desire. He hugs Hanbin tight to his chest and flips them around so he’s on top of the older. Junhoe just wants to hit that spot again and again, wanting Hanbin to curl his fingers on his skin again as he wails his name. He’d do anything for Hanbin. Anything to make Hanbin happy.

Hanbin wraps his legs around Junhoe’s middle as Junhoe adjusts himself between Hanbin’s widely spread limbs. Junhoe pulls out in a second and before Hanbin can even whine about the loss, he slams back him, Hanbin’s hole taking in his entire length easily.

Junhoe hits Hanbin’s spot numerous times, massaging the prostate with his tip. As he fucks in and out of his boyfriend, Hanbin’s own meat is pressed between both of their stomachs, smearing precum all over their bodies. Junhoe uses his free hand to knead Hanbin’s length in the same rhythm as his thrusts into Hanbin. The stimulation pushes Hanbin over the edge and he moans on top of his lungs. Thank God this is a soundproof room, or else everyone in the building would’ve heard them.

Out of nowhere, Hanbin snakes one hand into Junhoe’s ass and fingers Junhoe’s hole at the same time. Hanbin expertly finds Junhoe’s P-spot easily with his fingers and Junhoe’s fast pace almost stagger out of shock and unfamiliar pleasure. He pounds Hanbin faster and jerks Hanbin’s meat stronger all while Hanbin massages Junhoe’s own bundle of nerves harder. It doesn’t take long for Hanbin’s walls to tighten around Junhoe and Junhoe’s dick to swell inside Hanbin, both are so close to release.

“Hanbin, baby,” Junhoe deliriously moans. “You’re so tight. You feel amazing, babe. You’re amazing.”

“Oh my god,” Hanbin sobs as he comes, his body jerking involuntarily in Junhoe’s embrace, spilling milky fluid all over them. Junhoe’s thrusts become unsteady, and when Hanbin pushes his fingers against Junhoe’s prostate one more time, the younger lets out a loud groan as he emptied himself inside Hanbin’s hole, filling it with his seed.

They both lay there quietly for a while, cuddling each other and catching their breaths from the intense experience. Slowly Junhoe pulls his shaft out of Hanbin’s warmth and both of them wince.

“This sofabed is ruined,” is all Junhoe say.

Hanbin laughs breathlessly. “We’ll get a bigger bed.”

“ _We_? It’s your place.”

“This is your second house already. You should half-pay for a new bed.”

“Fine, but I’m not buying a new bed for this small crappy place. We’ll get a new place.”

Hanbin falters. “ _We_?”

Junhoe looks at Hanbin’s eyes with a tired but excited smile. “Yeah, get a place to live together. You can have a better studio and we can even get dogs. What do you think?”

Hanbin scoffs a laugh. “So we’re that serious, huh.”

“I don’t know. I’m still gonna fight you everyday, though.”

Hanbin presses a soft, long kiss on Junhoe’s lips. “That’s how I know you’re serious.”

He can’t believe he was worried about their relationship before. Of course their relationship is real. They’re imperfect, but they’re just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the anon who keeps on waiting for this chapter sjdjdks❤


End file.
